


A Little Robin Came Into Town

by namaa



Series: What's Happening in Bludhaven Now? [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Kind of fluffy, Kinda not, kind of a Halloween fic, kind of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namaa/pseuds/namaa
Summary: Damian Wayne hated parties... so what was he doing at the Bludhaven police departments Halloween office party?





	A Little Robin Came Into Town

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang this is my first time writing for damian but i tried my best to not make him the angry 24/7 i hate you all character that he seems to get slapped with even in the source materials  
i haven't read many comics with damian in them so im sorry if its Bad, im going on three hours of sleep tbh  
i hope yall think it's cute tho, i just want the bat family to be happy dc is that like,,, so much to ask for,,,

Damian Wayne hated parties. Okay, _fine_, he hated the people at the parties. How he has to act at the parties. While his father paraded around as this... mirage of himself, Damian kept quiet and to himself. Seldom answering questions or keeping it brief with the press. He was sure when the day came and he got full reign of the manor, no more parties. Well, socialite parties at least. Damian sometimes wonders exactly what it feels like to have a party where he could invite his frien- his fellow teammates and associates. Maybe Jon would come to the small parties he would like to throw, or maybe the Teen Titans...  
He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts from his foolish daydreams, what is he doing thinking about the what if's? He needs to focus on the task at hand -- surveying the pitiful Halloween office party at the Bludhaven Police Station. What was he doing at the station? Well, if you ask him he could tell you he needed advice on -- on something to do with the Titans or he, uh, he needed Grayson's assistance on a side project. Or... ah, hell, why is he fooling himself! He misses him brother, okay! After all, Grayson was much better company than Father, Drake, or Todd - where ever the hell he is, somewhere between Crime Alley and some undisclosed island - it's been a proven fact time and time again!  
The fifth robin removed his hood as he crouched down on the wooden beams, scanning the crowd looking for his brother. Among the cheesy, bad humor, and down right offensive costumes, his eyes met a pair of dark blue ones. And boy are they mad, giving him a glare worse than Batman could ever give his foes; however, Damian knew this look and it meant one thing. He was in trouble, and three seconds away from being grounded. 

Dick could tell something was off as he held the cheap plastic cup of juice in his hands (honestly itching for a distress call to come in), the other hand adjusting his name plate and badge. Call it paranoia or his life finally getting the best of him, but when he glanced up and met eyes with a dark green mask -- he wanted to strangle or ground his little brother. Maybe both, it depends on how he feels at the moment. When Damian realized he found his brother in the crowd, the eldest looked at him knowingly and pointed roughly to the floor with a stiff nod of the head. Damian shook his head no, to which Dick responded with a point at Robin and another rough jab in the air to the floor. Dick noticed his head shaking rather violently in refusal, sighed, and held one finger up in the air.  
  
Damian's eyes went _wide_. Still, he did not move a muscle.  
  
Dick put up a second finger.  
  
"Everything alright, Officer Grayson?" A sectary asked, her cheap blonde wig and white face paint putting him slightly off.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Everything's fine. Good. Dandy." He forced a smile. "Just thought I saw a Little Bird up in the rafters there."  
"You were holding up two fingers and mouthing words to a bird?" The woman rose her eyebrow and gave him a strange look.  
Dick chuckled, he didn't even realize his was mouthing anything. "What can I say? I like... animals."  
"You're one odd duck, officer." She shrugged and moved on to someone else.  
"So I've been told." He muttered to himself.

Dick advanced to a darker, less crowded part of the station gearing himself up to climb up to where his brother seemed to get himself acquainted. Just as he was about to make the first leap, he felt a tug on his shirt and looking down he found a slightly guilty looking Damian. 

"Apologizes, Richard," he began. "I witnessed your encounter with the... woman."  
At least he's restraining his vocabulary, Dick sighed. "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, yes. Gotham still stands tall, well, until someone comes along out of spite." The boy joked. "Father and Drake are doing well. I think Drake is? It's hard to tell."  
Dick smirked a little, despite trying to be the authoritative figure here. "If everything's fine then what brings you to 'Haven?"  
Damian looked embarrassed. "I heard you got temporarily put on the night shift, and I supposed you needed help picking up the slack." (Had he been a lesser boy, Damian would've punched the air in victory.)  
Dick hummed. "Are you sure that's it? Nothing to do with the gala Bruce had to throw tonight?"  
"I can assure you, that is not the case!" Damian stood firm.  
"Did you say the Teen Titans needed your help on something?"  
"How did-"  
"D, you aren't the first, and probably not the last, Robin to lie to Bats." Dick reminded. "Hell, Tim lied more than I did. Hell, I just kinda snuck out." He coughed. "I just realized I gave you another avenue to use, and if you do so -- use it well."  
Damian stayed quite, but it was a good idea to keep that idea in mind- wait. "Drake lies how much to father?"  
"Most of the time? Other times I think he's telling the truth just to stick it to him." Dick chuckles. "He wasn't always like that, but after the first year or two dealing with that stubborn- let's just say you get good at the habit."  
"And to think, I didn't believe Drake had that in him." Damian's partly lying of course, he has witnessed Drake say he was taking one way but took the path less traveled, getting the deed done faster than their father ever could. Maybe one day, when Damian will tell him how much he admires him. Maybe one day.

"Damian, tell me why you're really here." Dick changed the subject back, crossing his arms. Standing firm but asking gently what exactly is going on with the young boy in front of him.  
"Well, Richard, you know out of all I enjoy your company the most." Damian looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.  
Dick stood there for a moment. Anyone who really knows Damian knows how much of a soft spot the boy has for his eldest brother, who was more like a father to the young teen before he was a brother. Part of him feels guilty that he wasn't ready for that responsibility, but he also knew when to step down and allow Damian the time he wanted ever so much with his true father. He also knows that it's probably bull shit that he still thinks he isn't ready to be a father himself, he's already in his thirties. But no, he's not going to think like that right now. He has his little brother standing in front of him asking him to spend some time with him, something the two rarely share lately. The heir to the Bat mantle and the Demon Head, standing in front of the acrobat and telling him he misses him. Oh, how past Damian would've acted in face of himself at the moment.  
  
"Fuck it." He mutters, grabbing his brothers by the shoulder. "D, do you want to take off the mask for like ten minutes?" Damian shrugged, moving to take the mask off. "Alright, come on, follow me."  
  
Deep down Damian knows it's not just the parties his dislikes, it'll take him a while to realize that he doesn't want to be another charming Dick Grayson or surprisingly understanding Tim Drake for the Gotham Gazette. It's simply just not who he is. He's Damian Wayne, son of Bat- son of Bruce Wayne, who handed him three brothers and a sister. Damian Wayne, brother of Richard Grayson, who watched as his brother fibbed about his stomach bug ridden little brother showing up and needing to take the night off to take care of him (not completely untrue), when really the pair play video games - that Dick knows nothing about - and Damian learns falling asleep against his brother's arm, once again, that family will always be there for you.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading i really hope you liked it  
why does fandom never acknowledge the fact that dick grayson can swear like a sailor tho  
and "im the adult u will listen to me" and the kid doesn't listen is my personal favorite type of humor  
(i didn't say my humor was good tho whoops)


End file.
